Steven's first swimming lesson
by SUuwfiction
Summary: Steven Universe, a boy half Gem half Human has turned 4 years old 3 days ago. He still is eager to explore the world around him and there is only one place he currently wishes to explore right now, the ocean. Steven wants to learn how to swim in order to explore but after a pool accident will he drown before he does? (c) Cartoon Network, Rebecca sugar support SU weeknights@4:30 pm
1. Chapter 1

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 1: The Ocean**

**Author's note: Recent story reveals make the flashbacks and some of the events inaccurate to show canon, (this fic is old).**

* * *

Young Steven Universe, Half Gem half Human boy had just turned 4 years old 3 days ago,

Still wanting to explore the world around him there is still one place the Gems will not let him explore…The magical Realm of "Underwater".

He has been there before in his bathtub. He's enjoyed seeing his vision blurred and blowing Bubbles, He enjoyed hearing his words gurgled.

However he can never explore it fully due to the Low water level, which he cannot understand, is just a precaution for drowning something he has never experienced.

Steven looks out of his window into the sea and looked around, nobody was around Greg his dad was working at the car wash and the Gems must be in the temple.

"Yay!" Steven exclaimed. He opened the door and ran out into the sand ready to jump into the water.

Breathing heavily and laughing all the way, he ran down the stairs of his house and ran across the beach, he got close to the waves when suddenly, Garnet jumped in front of him kicking up sand everywhere all over him and into the water.

" 'Ello Steven" she said with a tiny smile, "Where are you heading off to?" she said crossing her arms.

"To the ocean!" he said happily, "I wanna explore under the sea!" He exclaimed still breathing heavily from the running he did to get down there.

"Sorry Steven", she said with a more serious face picking him up, "But you humans need air! Even half humans." She added.

"And there is no air in water." She said tickling him.

Steven giggles, "But Garneeettt! Awww." Garnet walks up the stairs and opens the front door, suddenly a white light on the temple door activates and the star pattern on it rotates slightly and the door opens in a automatic door kind of way.

Pearl walks out, "Oh hello Garnet and hello to you too Steven." Pearl goes to the Kitchen to check if Amethyst hasn't eaten all the food that Steven actually needs to eat, "I caught 'im trying to "explore" the ocean again." She said with her regular stoic face.

Pearl stops and Immediately turns to Steven, "What?!" she said with a worried look on her face, "Steven, you know you cannot swim! You'll drown!"

Steven looked at her with curiosity, "What's drown again?" He asked quickly.

Pearl sighed, "Its, what is drowning again? Steven. Its when humans die through submersion in and inhalation of water."

Steven gave her a confused look, "What's that mean?"

Pearl sighed knowing human children do not know everything in birth and that its ok, "Its when humans die from breathing water or not breathing and passing out in water." Pearl returned to checking the stocks.

Steven suddenly became scared, "Die forever?" He asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes Steven." She said turning around realizing she scared the poor kid, "B-but its ok Steven!" she said gaining a comforting smile "If you learn to swim you can escape that horrible fate if you do manage to fall in water"

"Learn to swim?" Said Steven starry eyed, "Can I learn to do it now?" he asked.

Pearl turned around and felt tears well up in her eyes, it had been 4 years since Rose Quartz gave her life so Steven could be born and she still is getting used to her absence. She remembers how, when she saw something that astonished her she would do the same.

"Sure Steven, tomorrow we can head to the Beach City Community Pool early when no one is around to teach you."

"Yay" Exclaimed Steven with joy.

"But first, lets get you out of those sandy clothes and into a bath" Pearl said smiling at him.

In the Bathtub Steven took a deep breath and put his face into the 12 inches of water looking around at the bottom of the bathtub.

"_Blublbglugbl!"_

He said trying to amuse himself bubbles rising and popping in front of his head. He swished his arms across the water he cannot wait to swim.

Pearl entered the room to see Steven in a sitting position face down in the water.

"Steven!" She yelled.

Steven immediately rose himself up and looked at her confused. "Huh?!"

Pearl let out a sigh "Don't scare me like that!" she said smiling preparing to bathe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 2: The Morning**

After being bathed and put to sleep that night,The next morning Steven awoke Excited for what the day will bring.

Steven opened his eyes and a rush of joy filled him, "Its morning!" he fell off the bed and ran quickly down the stairs to the temple door.

"_Bang, bang, bang"_

Steven banged at the door and called out, "Pearl!, Garnet!, Amethyst!" He yelled, "Wake up! Its morning time!" his hand began to hurt and he stopped when suddenly,

A white light on the star in front of the door began to glow Pearl's door was opening again.

"Hello Steven, Excited?" She said the other gems walking out with her.

"For what?" Asked Amethyst, only coming out of her room to get another snack.

"Steven wants to learn how to swim so he can explore underwater like he wants, and it will be a good for him so he doesn't sink and drown when he falls in water" Said Pearl explaining.

"And I can't wait!" said Steven excitedly, "You sleepy-heads take too long coming out!" he said a little annoyed.

"Now Steven, we Gems don't need sleep haven't I told you that?" Pearl said.

"Oh, why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because our gems provide infinite energy that we do not need to conserve or replenish, nor do we have brains or bodies that need growth or repair." Said Pearl explaining it in a complex way not thinking a child like Steven would not understand.

Steven looks more confused now then he did before, "Sooo… you don't need sleep?"

"Exactly" said Pearl smiling.

"But Amethyst sleeps all the time!" Said Steven, "She's sleeping now!" He said pointing to Amethyst sleeping on the couch.

Amethyst snores loudly.

"Wake up Amethyst! You're just confusing him!" Pearl snapped.

Amethyst wakes up with a Jolt, "Huh! Wa? Oh," She yawns, "Sorry P, your explanation made me die of boredom!" She said laughing.

"Impossible." Said Pearl, "You just decided to pretend to sleep to start a Meaningless quarrel."

"…..What?" Replied Amethyst, "Use **real** words!" She said frustrated.

Pearl gave her an angry look.

"Guys! Don't fight!" Said Steven worryingly, "Can we just go?" He said Impatient.

Pearl turns away from her making a _"Hmmph!"_ noise when she did.

Amethyst growled like a mad dog.

"Steven, you haven't even eaten anything yet." She said worryingly "I heard on the video screen, err "Television" that Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" She said happily, "So I got you this!" She said setting down a box of "Health-flakes"

Steven looked at it not knowing how to read very well, "What that?"

"What humans call "Cereal" I found the one that had the most essential elements and molecules needed for the sustainability of a fully functional human body, With no harmful sugars" Said Pearl sure of herself that he would love it.

"But Pearl!" Groaned Steven, "I want "Cookie cat Flakes!" cereal!"

He turned on the TV to watch some cartoons and coincidentally the commercial played.

"Hey Kids! Do you love cookie cats?!" said the announcer enthusiastically, "Then try the "Mewest" cereal to hit the Galaxy! Cookie cat flakes!"

"Steven." Pearl looked at him seriously, "That cereal has excess Artificial Sugars that will not give you any nutrients and will make you overweight! Now eat this its good for you!" She said trying to comfort him" "Don't make me have to make you eat it."

Steven knows what he must do he opened the box and poured some into a bowl Pearl gracefully puts under the box as he lifts it.

"Wash your hands first!" said Pearl.

After washing his hands Pearl fills the bowl with milk and gives him a spoon he takes a bite before spitting the flakes out,"Eww it tastes like gross yucky stuff and milk." He said drinking all the milk.

"Steven, you're going to have to eat it or we're not going anywhere!" Pearl said sternly.

"Let me try" said Amethyst always ready for a snack after grabbing some wet flakes form the bowl she Grimaced and swallowed hard," Ug! That was the worst food I have ever eaten!" she said using her hands to get rid of the taste.

"Fine" said Pearl angrily cleaning up the spat out mess of milk and partly dissolved flakes, "But don't blame me when you aren't at your healthiest Steven!" she sighed "I'll get you a different cereal in the morning but you have to eat that bowl!" she said angry.

After downing a bowl of Cereal that tasted like Cardboard and paper and watching cartoons he just couldn't get his mind off the day he was going to have and the new skill he was going to learn.

"Alright Steven you can come with us to the pool now that it has been 30 minutes." Said Garnet holding a bathing suit pants for Steven to change

"Yay!" said Steven turning off the TV and running downstairs. They walked out and headed for the opposite side of town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 3: The Pool**

After walking for what seemed an eternity, which was really only 15 minutes, they reached the red-bricked pool building and opened the door, which made a loud noise as if something broke and went through a hallway filled with posters they did not bother to read as automatic lights turned on and into a changing room to change Steven.

"Wait!" said Steven excitedly "Maybe I can change my clothes like you guys instantly!"

"Steven, I don't thi-," said Pearl before being interrupted.

"Give it a go, Steven" Said Garnet crossing her arms with a tiny smile on her face.

"Yay!" he took a deep breath "Ok. Gem Poweeer clothes change go!" Steven said closing his eyes and putting his arms on his sides and expecting himself to change.

Nothing happened.

Amethyst bursts out laughing, "Well that was a flop!" She continues laughing.

Steven looked downcast lifting up his shirt to look at his Gem, "Aww it never works!" he said a little frustrated and sighing.

"Hey!" Garnet said to Amethyst, "Don't make fun of Steven."

Amethyst stopped laughing suddenly and looked at how she made Steven sad.

"Aww c'mon Steven I was just joking around…" she said trying to make up for it.

Pearl walked towards Steven and crouched down to comfort Steven.

"Don't worry about it you're still young who knows, in years of training you might be able to do it too." Said Pearl.

Steven looked up at her feeling better.

"That is, if your body is even capable of it." Added Pearl.

"No worries dude." Said Amethyst.

"Now, Why don't we start with that swimming lesson" Added Garnet taking off Steven's shirt in order to begin Steven's swimming lesson.

Steven changed and now wears nothing but red bathing suit pants with stars on it and walks to the middle of the large Pool with very clear slightly blue water and a deep and shallow end almost ready to jump in.

Suddenly, Garnet stops, "Gems, a large Monster has appeared and is making several copies of itself in the Sword Temple we must leave at once!"

"What?!" said the other gems in unison.

"Sorry, Steven but we must hurry just wait for us ok!" Said Pearl.

They ran for the door but Garnet stopped for a second and looked at Steven seriously.

"And whatever you do. **Stay. Put.**" Said Garnet before running off.

"But why?!" asked Steven before hearing the door slam echo through the large room which had no one but him, Cones, an empty lifeguard chair and a table with a whistle, pencil and other equipment, Coming in early, closed early allowed them to teach Steven in private.

So he waited, and waited, sitting down, standing up, laying on his stomach trying to lift himself with his own breathing, Steven had never been so bored in his entire life.

He sat down poking at his own Gem to see if it would do something cool or amusing or project stories of history like pearl can from her gem.

"_Tink,tink,tink."_

The sound echoed through the room, then he focused on a different sound, the warbling of the pool water as the small waves gently hit the sides of the pool but that just reminded him how much he wanted to learn how to swim which made him even more impatient.

Steven couldn't believe that a boy with a Gem for a bellybutton who hangs out with cool friends like the Gems could ever be this bored, he took a breath and let it out sputtering his lips looking around too see if there were pool toys or something or if he could make up a game no matter what Garnet told him.

He looked around to see a pink eraser that he decided to race to, he ran around the pool, which unknown to him is very dangerous and made it to the table lifting himself up and getting the eraser. But he got bored with it easily and threw it all the way to the other side of the door facing edge of the pool it made a large splash that spilled water into the floor around that area.

"Wow…. 'nother race!" he said running all the way back to where he started breathing heavily and not really looking to where he was going suddenly he slipped.

"Woah!" he said stopping facing the changing room facing edge he decided to run to it again.

He slips this time not being able to stop and his feet stops at the very edge of the pool.

"Woah, woah!" he said trying to gain his balanced he decided to take a step back but slipped forwards, his first instinct was to take a Deep breath.

"_Gaaaassssspp"_

His stomach rose as his lungs filled with air he fell into the pool with a splash.

"_Splashhhh!"_

Steven's eyes were closed and he held his breath with puffed cheeks and extended arms and legs as he slowly sank to the bottom, the surface agitated and bubbles rising from around him.

He touched the bottom lying on his stomach in the same position, pants being pushed by the current, hair flowing with his eyes closed he knew how it stung opening his eyes underwater. Wait.

Steven made an effort to open his eyes, it stung! He closed his eyes, but he opened them again with blurred vision he could make out a slight hill, he is at the Deep end, then the walls of the pool and the water's surface.

A bubble leaked out of one of his nostrils and he followed it up with his eyes the only thing he could clearly see. It rose to the surface and popped.

He could hear nothing but the warbling of the water.

"I'm in the Underwater!" he thought excitedly. But was it such a good thing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 4: Drowning**

"_BOOM! SNAP! SLICE!"_

The Gems are hard at work fighting the cloning monster its shape is humanoid with an elongated head and sharp claws it has a glowing gem of Aventurine on its head at roughly the same position as Pearl's the monster seems to clone at only the right time and its clones lack gems and seems quite intelligent its more Humanoid shape might suggest it has only recently corrupted.

Amethyst grabs a clone with her whip and throws it against the ground damaging a pillar, which had ancient gem writing.

"Be careful Amethyst! This place is sacred!" Said Pearl slicing a clone in half.

"Oh!" Amethyst said angrily "You care about ancient temples but not about **my** safety?!"

"Amethyst!.. Just focus on the monsters we better get back to Steven and teach him!" Said Pearl worried about Steven's wellbeing and secretly wondering if the saying "Died from boredom" is actually true…nah.

While fighting Garnet suddenly froze up as images of a Pale dead Steven in the water flood her third eye. A monster approaches her and Pearl throws her spear at it.

"Garnet!, Garnet?! What's wrong?" Asked Pearl worried.

"I-its nothing lets just get back to the mission but we better hurry." Said Garnet.

Back at the Pool Steven was completely submerged in deep water having what he thinks to be the time of his life.

"_Gmmmm…"_

Exclaimed Steven wondering if he can lift himself up, the water was cool and he shivered a bit but he got used to it.

He pushes down on the tiled floor of the pool and floats up slightly he kicks his legs, water swishing as he tries to put his feet on the ground and walk but ends up pushing himself 360 degrees backwards in a non-tucked in summersault type way.

"Woah" he thought, finding it funny how he had almost no control and almost laughing as he moves his arms and legs trying to gain some kind of hold of something and sinks down back to the bottom of the pool as soon as his feet touch the ground he slowly fell backwards and caught himself holding himself up with his arms he pushed himself and managed to stabilize into a sitting-type position as he looked around.

Everything was so blurry the reflection of the water's surface covered the area and his body.

He found it amazing he finally is exploring the world that is underwater.

Some bubbles escape from his nostrils as another is stuck.

It had been a minute Steven could always hold his breath longer than Kids his age it might be something to do with the fact that he is half gem perhaps being half human meant he didn't need as much oxygen but that did not mean he did not need it.

Steven wanted to explore the slight hill on the other side that might be the border with the shallow end and deep end but as he swished his hand around the water he knew moving is hard in this "Realm" if only he could-,

Suddenly, Steven felt a discomfort in his chest region and Blushed from lack of air. It came to him.

"No air here." He thought worrying.

He wasn't going to try to breath underwater he remembered a time when he thought that was a good idea during bath time and quickly rose himself up and had a bad coughing spell for 5 minutes as Pearl obsessed and worried and lectured.

"_Mmmm."_He exclaimed.

Making a worried expression on his face he looked around for something that might help him go up for the air he needs! He could barely make out a silvery shiny object in the shallow end a ladder and another closer to him and a bit more detailed at the wall of the pool which stood a few feet away as he drifted forward when sinking.

He tried to move but could not control his movements he lifted himself off the bottom again slightly and kicked and moved his arms but he could not control himself he just did not know how!

Suddenly he had the urge to gulp.

And felt a bigger pressure on his stomach as it involuntarily contracted.

_"Gmmmmm!"_ He exclaimed wanting to breath but cant he wishes someone would save him, he wishes he had just… stayed put…. Maybe Garnet said that for a reason.

"What if she could see the future!" wondered Steven in his thoughts before a contraction brought him back to his dire situation.

"_Gm. Gm. Gck."_

Each contraction trying to force him to breath suddenly,

"_Blublbublbublbubl!"_

He exhaled, large bubbles escaping his mouth. He felt better before another contraction happened he covered his mouth, bubbles streaming out of his nose.

He tries to Jump but doesn't make it very far he extends the one hand he has left to use trying to grab the ladder but its too far. In desperation he tries crawling to the other side it works…kind of he manages to push him self to the middle of the pool as bubbles leak out of his nose, he cant let his air escape he pinched his nose with his other hand and stayed there sinking back to the bottom on his side making a pained face, eyes closed forcefully with hands covering mouth and nose as some bubbles leak out he is motionless, shaking, his skin grows slightly pale and his contractions get worse.

"_Hglep!" _he managed to say uncovering his mouth trying to speak underwater large bubbles rising to the surface, as his blush gets darker he wishes he stayed put he wishes the gems were here how can he be a Crystal Gem if he…drowns.

His body pleads for a breath he cant take it he grows lightheaded.

"_Gaaassp!" "Cohlug"_

In desperation he gasps big mistake he coughs feeling the water enter his lungs large bubbles rise and he grabs his neck he coughs and gasps only worsening his situation he stops coughing and almost as if he breaths normally he begins to lose consciousness.

"Am I gonna…die forever?" He thought. His eyes were closing.

The Gems came through the Warp pad while Steven was Drowning.

Garnet freezes images of a pale Steven, Paramedics a Heavily Sobbing Pearl, and a loss of a team member dance in her mind she is suddenly thrust back into reality and notices a Tear come down her face and wipes it off.

"Gems! Steven is in trouble we must hurry!" she says Jumping many feet into the air building for building.

"Garnet wait!" Pearl said wondering what happened as she follows.

"Where's the fire G?!" Said amethyst also following they got to the Building and ran by the Hallway Pearl notices a poster and stops. Horrified.

"_Don't leave your child alone in the pool it could leave a lifetime of regret."_

An image with a child half submerged with hands raised up is shown.

Pearl realizes what Garnet saw and runs after her tears forming in her eyes while amethyst remains confused.

Steven's eyes were closing he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"_STEEEEVENNN!" _It called out it was Pearl.

Steven lifted his arm towards the surface before he lost consciousness.

The Gems returned to the pool to find Steven face up bubbles leaking from nose, eyes closed no expression.

The Gems gasped Amethyst's was significantly louder. Garnet shape shifted her arm to drop into the water and pick Steven up before gently putting him down at the edge of the pool.

Pearl let out a horrified shriek.

Amethyst ran up to him and checked his pulse it was slow almost slowing but there.

A slight feeling of Joy filled her, "He's alive! Barely. But alive!" She checked for breathing, "He's not breathing!"

"Oh! Oh!" Pearl said, hands shaking with fear. "I-I know what to do", she said in desperation she shape shifted lungs and took a deep breath before preforming CPR on his slightly pale body.

"What are you doing!" Said amethyst creeped out and confused as Pearl did compression on his chest.

"Saving his life what does it look like im doing! I read about it!" Said Pearl furious.

"How is that going to save him!" Said Amethyst.

"Don't Question me you!...YOU! Obnoxious…Parasite!" Said pearl before realizing what she just said as Amethyst gave her an Infuriated look.

"What did you call me?! You Uptight! No fun-" Amethyst tries to think of something that would insult her but fails and pulls out her whip and ties it around her.

"No!" yelled out Pearl as she was separated from Steven and looked angrily at Amethyst.

"STOP!" said Garnet forming her Gauntlets.

Nothing….suddenly noise, …fighting?

Steven suddenly started Coughing up water and Gasping deeply for air the gems suddenly stopped fighting and Amethyst's whip dematerialized as she had a surprised expression.

"Steven!" said Pearl rushing to his aid tilting his head forward and looking at him worryingly.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 5: Waking up**

**"**_Gaaaasppp! Cough cough"_

Steven coughed up water and Gasped the color began to return to his skin and his blushes went away he started to open his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but everything began to focus.

"Take deep breaths Steven" said Garnet not looking it but also very worried and thankful.

"Steven!" "Thank Goodness" Said Pearl sobbing tears of joy.

"Pearl?...why you crying?" Asked Steven weakly, catching his breath.

Pearl hugged him tightly.

"I haven't failed you Rose" she thought to herself, "My baby".

Amethyst stood there relieved, however still ticked off at Pearl slightly for reminding her of her past did she really mean what she said?

Steven shivered, the water evaporating from his skin has made him cold and the Gems do not produce body heat so Pearl's hug isn't the warmest.

"Steven! Are you ok! Why are you shaking?" Asked Pearl worried.

Garnet quickly took a towel along with the rack, she brought the metal rack along with her as she returned from the changing room.

"_Clang"_ the noise of the rack falling from the Towel echoed.

Pearl took the towel and put it on Steven before continuing to hug him.

Shivering slightly from warming up Steven remembered what he heard as he woke up.

"Were you guys… fighting?" He asked a little stronger this time.

"Fighting?" Pearl said laughing nervously "Who's fighting?! Teammates do not fight! Isn't that right Amethyst?" She said not trying to make Steven worry.

Amethyst was still angry but for Steven she played along.

"T-that's right bud!" she said quickly and hesitantly "We're best buds!" she said gritting her teeth, smiling,coming close, and wrapping her arm around Pearl.

"_Amethyst I am sorry I did not really mean that, please forgive me."_

Whispered Pearl trying to make up from the sensitive topic she managed to bring up out of frustration.

Amethyst looked at her angry but then sighed, "See best Pals!" she said.

Steven wasn't sure as he has heard Amethyst and Pearl fight many times before but he believed them his breathing had normalized and he seemed a lot better now.

"Garnet! Do you think we need to bring him to one of those….Hospitals?" Said Pearl wondering what this has done to him.

Garnet lifted her glasses seeing the most likely outcome of Steven being fine which brought her relief they saved him in time, "No. He'll be fine" she smiled a bit.

"All right then I think this calls for a return home!" She said Amethyst let go and Pearl stood up carrying Steven like a baby from the building Steven felt increasingly better and his coughs stopped but this experience has surely changed his mind about the world underwater.

They walked out of the pool when Garnet shut the door it fell of its Hinges and the glass on it broke Garnet also held several severed security cameras and a tape along with Steven's normal clothes just to keep the moment private and their presence unknown…mostly. It was now 8:45am and the Owner of the pool drove up and went to open before seeing his door broken and security cameras and a tape gone.

"What happened!" he screamed but the Gems were walking far away enough to not raise suspicions.

Steven, while being carried home noticed that Pearl was rather shaken by this turn of events.

"You ok Pearl?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she said with a fake smile and frizzy hair and stressed out face, though she couldn't help but hear Rose when he said that.

When they got home they set Steven down on his bed and turned on his TV.

"You should rest Steven you had a pretty bad experience just now" said Pearl worried before suddenly getting angry.

"What happened to you? We told you stay put!" she scolded.

This surprised Steven but he got the courage to tell her what happened, "I got really bored and played 'round pool and fell in…" he said ashamed.

"Steven! You have to be careful you had us worried sick!" Pearl said worryingly.

Something tore Garnet apart inside, a part of her wanted to punish Steven while another worried about him.

"Ugh! That boy is in so much trouble! He didn't even listen to us!" thought a part of her.

"Ruby!, he's hurt! He's just a human child sometimes they don't listen!" Thought the other.

While Garnet thought she remained motionless with crossed arms in her usual quiet, stoic ways.

Amethyst handled The cameras she was going to put into her room as a new pile and noticed the conversation she worried about Steven and Garnet's temper but she just went to her room she was never good at the punishing thing she loves fun, Her room door opened as a purple light turned on, on the star and the door opened and seemed to have a strange purple paste that slowed it down and gummed up the works it opened in a sideways fashion and she went in.

"Just promise us you'll never do that again! Always listen to me or Garnet or you could be in danger!" said Pearl worried!

"I promise," said Steven thinking about how he made them worry.

"If you need anything at all just call!" said Pearl walking to the Temple door.

Garnet snapped out of her Trance and did the same the door closed behind them.

For a while Steven watched Cartoons but he couldn't stop thinking about the experience he had he didn't want to go near water he didn't want to explore it any more he liked the air-y places.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Steven looked and saw a familiar face.

"Dad!" he exclaimed happily.

The temple door opened right when he said that and Pearl froze.

"Oh no Greg! What if he finds out!" she thought.

Steven got up.

"Wait!" said Pearl, you need to rest for a little while longer ill get it ok." Said Pearl nervously.

"Ok" replied Steven.

Pearl opened the door.

"Hi...Greg!" she said pausing with a nervous smile.

"Oh hey Pearl I just came to see my Fav little guy!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh sure!" She said feeling as if she had a Human heart it would be beating Quite fast right now.

The situation seem dire will Greg find out and freak out?


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven's first swimming lesson.**

**Chapter 6: Keeping a secret**

"Steven put this on!" Said Pearl quickly throwing Steven's clothes on to his bed remembering that he is still in his swimwear.

Steven put on the clothes taking off the wet towel that covered him and the bathing pants and putting on his normal clothes.

"Man I'm still getting used to not living here all the time, but you guys have to train him up." Said Greg sighing.

Pearl just stood there wondering how she can keep the secret she did not want him to know that his son almost drowned due to their foolishness especially since during this time Greg was testing the Gems to see if they can take care of Steven on there own and if they failed Greg would have to live with them again…

"Dad!" Exclaimed Steven running up to and hugging Greg, the Noise waking up Pearl from her thought induced trance.

"Hey Buddy How's it going?" Asked Greg hugging him back

"Dad, I fel-" Said Steven before getting picked up and getting his mouth covered by Pearl.

"_Mmph mhm!"_ Exclaimed Steven looking up at Pearl wondering why she did that.

"Asleep! Yes asleep when he was watching shows late at night past his bed time without our permission!" Added Pearl trying to keep the secret of what just happened.

"Oh. Ok." Said Greg confused.

"_Mm?" _Exclaimed Steven wondering why Pearl just lied as she brought him into her room in the temple.

"Steven! You cannot tell your father about this ok!?" Said Pearl worried.

"Why not?" asked Steven curiously.

"Because it will make him worry!" said Pearl remembering how much Steven doesn't want people to worry, "You don't want him to be sad and worried do you?" said Pearl

"No." Said Steven thinking about how worried he might get.

"Good." Said Pearl as the door opened and she set him down on the floor next to the warp pad.

Steven walked upstairs to his room in order to watch cartoons and looked downcast thinking about what's happening.

"Hey bud watching cartoons?" asked Greg snapping Steven out of his thought process and surprising him.

"Y-yeah I am" said Steven thinking of a quick response to his father's question.

"You ok?" said Greg, "You look down".

"Yeah" said Steven smiling at him during this time they bonded watching cartoons, which distracted him from what happened, though soon came lunchtime at noon, which brought him back to reality.

Steven had 2 PB&amp;J sandwiches cut into triangles he ate two and was in the middle of the 3rd but he could not stop thinking about what had happened and how much he wanted to stop lying to his father.

Amethyst walked by Steven and saw how he wasn't eating his food.

"Hey dude." She said, "Want that?" asked Amethyst.

Steven shook his head saying nothing.

Amethyst took the last sandwich and ate it in one bite but she noticed how sad Steven looked.

"You ok dude?" Said Amethyst worried.

"I wanna tell my dad." Said Steven, " I don't wanna lie to him." He said sadly.

"Dude! Don't tell him or we're dead! Just hold it in that's what I do when I lie." said Amethyst.

"Ok." Said Steven.

Soon enough, it was Naptime he was tucked in his bed but he thought about the experience and the lie and he couldn't get to sleep, or so he thought.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and was faced with tiled walls things were blurry he heard the warbling of water his hair flowed in a current and he was wearing nothing but his bathing suit pants.

"_Huglbl!"_ Exclaimed Steven immediately covering his mouth with a worried expression as large bubbles escaped it while he was trying to talk, he looked down seeing a flat white floor and looking around saw pool walls.

"_Mmmm!"_He exclaimed he was once again Underwater and he wasn't thrilled some bubbles leaked from his nose and he looked up seeing there was no surface the walls seemed to go up forever into a blue haze.

Steven was filled with fear.

"_Mmmmhhmm!" _He exclaimed loudly he Jumped up trying to gain some control but just sunk back down he pushed himself with his legs to the wall of the pool where he caught himself with his hands and tried pushing himself up using the walls to move him upwards.

It worked he was going up but as he got higher the haze did not seem to fade and the haze began to form below him suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest and blushed from lack of air he accidently pushed himself away from the wall and began to sink again.

"_Mmmmm!"_ he exclaimed frantically flailing his arms and legs trying to get a grip of something as if he was falling and he was, slowly he sunk to the bottom and began to contract once more bubbles streamed from his nose he was on his back looking up at the haze and felt the pressure on his lungs he couldn't take it anymore and exhaled.

"_Blublbblubllbul!"_ he exclaimed before suddenly,

He Gasped waking up with a Jolt he was in his bed, it was just a dream he felt like crying he got up looking sad before Pearl came up the stairs.

"Are you alright Steven?" She asked as she sat on his bed.

Steven hugged Pearl suddenly surprising her but she hugged back.

"Oh, Steven did you have one of those "Bad Dreams"?" she said worryingly.

Steven nodded.

Pearl remembered what she learned about Human dreams whenever she tried to comfort him.

"It didn't have to do with what Happened today did it?" She asked worried.

Steven nodded tears forming in his eyes.

Garnet came out of the Temple and over heard what was going on.

"Dreams aren't real Steven" She said surprising them both as Steven looked up, "They are illusions created by your mind there isn't anything to fear" she said with a little smile.

Steven suddenly felt a lot better and wiped his Tears away and sniffed while Pearl worried if this had made him afraid of water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 7: Afraid of Underwater**

Steven turned on the TV once again but the echo's of his dreams still haunted his mind and he still looked rather down.

Pearl looked at Steven noticing that he still didn't feel better completely "oh…" she said.

She walked down to the Temple thankful that they could discuss matters now that Greg left the house to go back to his car wash and Amethyst's door opened.

"Amethyst, could you cheer up Steven?" Pearl said worryingly.

"Hmm?" Said Amethyst munching on the last of her bag of Chaaaps looking over to the little guy.

"You were always better at that then me" Said Pearl quietly and softly before entering her room.

Steven was watching the cartoon, another rerun, while lost in his thoughts before Amethyst popped out of nowhere upside down in front of his face.

"Heeeeeyyy! What's up ste-man!" Said Amethyst enthusiastically.

Steven laughed.

"Amethyst what are you doing!" He said while laughing.

"Trying to cheer you up ya little sadsack!" She said giving him a noogie.

"I'm-" said Steven remembering why he was sad, "Not sad…."

"It's alright dude we all get sad sometimes! Cheer up!" Said Amethyst.

"You too?" Replied Steven.

"Yeah" She said sighing Remembering all the troubles her from the past, "Me too"

"So…wanna play a game!?" Asked Amethyst enthusiastically.

"Um…What ga-" asked Steven before getting interrupted.

Amethyst summersaulted into the bed and laid down on her back Arms and legs outstretched, hair everywhere reminiscing.

"I remember a little while ago you always liked that game called um…. Peek-a boo!" Said Amethyst remembering Steven's Baby days.

"_Flashback"_

Baby Steven was standing up on his crib holding on to the railing while younger Greg was mixing the baby formula.

"_Woosh"_

The Crystal Gems left the Temple, their clothes a little Different Pearl had a larger Tu-tu around her waist and the one along her chest shrunk with a yellow star under it, Garnet was trying out the Star symbol as a tribute to Rose on black attire with a red leg and arm that was half Blue and half Red, and Amethyst had less of a Dress and more like her usual attire but not as messy and did not have bangs but did have her long hair with Pants that has one star cut out of one knee. They were focused on going to a mission.

"Alright! We know what to do now we must destroy the Home-world colony ruins before the signal reactivates and alerts Home-world, which could possibly bring up regained interest and endangering the Humans and the Earth!" Said Pearl going over the mission.

"I doubt they would be able to return after what we did to the Homeworld warp." Said garnet seriously.

"But what if they **can** what if they invented some kind of complex tool that can fix the warps?! What if they come by space craft?!" Said Pearl frantically, "And what if they come and we don't have **her** to lead us!?"

"Relax Pearl, she's still with us" Said Garnet looking over to the one year old baby Steven.

"The Baby?! We don't even know if it, excuse me. He can use her abilities! And he is in no shape for fighting." Said Pearl.

Amethyst was Bored she had started letting her hair go crazy again and she really didn't feel like talking with them they…changed they're no fun she wanted to hang out with Rose…er Steven.

"I wanna see the baby!" Said Amethyst abruptly.

"Amethyst!, this is serious!" Said Pearl.

"I just wanna use this Human game I learned from the "Tee vee" on him!" Said Amethyst.

"Fine! You're no help to this conversation anyway" said pearl quickly turning her head away to talk to Garnet.

Amethyst felt horrible when she said that and walked over to Steven.

"Hey Greg can I see him?" she asked.

"Sure" said Greg before adding "Be gentle…"

Amethyst walked up to the crib and Baby Steven jumped up and down excitedly giggling knowing she was fun from past visits.

"Heeeyy, Steveen Peek-a boo!" she said playing Peek-a boo with him little Steven giggled.

"Where'd I go." She said covering her face while Baby Steven stared at her.

"Here I am!" She said then Little Steven giggled she felt like she finally had someone she could spend time with ever since…

"_End of flashback"_

"Those were fun times…" said Amethyst sighing.

"Amethyst that's a baby game! Im a big boy!" Said Steven.

"So what do you want to play "Big boy" huh?" she said lifting him up and jumping off the bed putting him on her shoulders.

Steven giggled they played multiple games all day soon it was dinnertime.

"Steven!" Yelled Pearl. "I synthesized your tube-shaped wheat grains in pressed milk curds"

Steven ran to the Dinner table looking at the plate of Macaroni and Cheese.

"You mean Mac and Cheese?" said Steven.

"Ah. Yes "Mac and Cheese" that's how its said" she said putting away a box of easily made Macaroni and cheese in a box since she doesn't know how to cook Human food without creating a toxic poison made from essential chemicals.

"Hey nothing for me?" said Amethyst waiting at the Dinner Table.

"You don't need to eat Amethyst!" Said Pearl.

"Yeah I do!" said Amethyst falling on the ground pretending to die only for Steven's amusement.

"Oh the pain! I'm Huuunngry I'm gonna die!**" **She said groaning.

Steven laughed.

"Amethyst! Get off the floor this instant!" Said Pearl.

"Fine fine Fun police!" Said Amethyst getting up going to get a snack.

After Dinner it was time for a Bath.

"Steven the bath is ready!" Yelled Pearl.

Steven hid under the table.

"No." He said remembering the sudden fear of water he obtained from his accident.

"Come on Steven" she said, "your bed time is in 30 minutes!"

"I don't wanna" Said Steven.

Pearl picked him up from Under the table and he squirmed.

"Steven, you need to exercise proper Hygiene or you could get parasites or who knows what!" she said comfortingly, "Besides we already have one Dirty messy person living here" she said.

"Im afraid" said Steven tears forming in his eyes.

"Of what?" said Pearl.

"Water and Underwater" Said Steven.

Pearl froze, she knew it what was she going to do?

Garnet left the Temple and overheard the conversation.

"Steven, There is no need to fear the water its inanimate it will not try to kill you" she said trying to help him, walking closer.

"You may find it hard to move underwater and you may find it hard to breath underwater but you **can** control it!" she said with a little smile on her face clenching her fist.

Steven looked at her wiping the tears off his face.

"If you learn how to swim you can be the master of the water and never drown ever." she added.

"Really?" said Steven with a smile suddenly gaining confidence.

"Really." Replied Garnet.

Steven signaled for Pearl to put him down and he went into the Bathroom no longer afraid.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Pearl

"Just look at 'im" Replied Garnet.

Garnet returned to the Temple and Greg came in from outside.

"Oh, Greg what a nice surprise." Said pearl

"We need to talk about Steven" Said Greg.

"W-what" said pearl Horrified at the words.

"I was with him and I think-" Said Greg

Pearl waited for what he was going to say wondering if it was about the fear he had.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 8: The night before.**

"I was with him and I think…well… don't you think we should send him to a school?" Said Greg.

Pearl let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You ok?" asked Greg.

Pearl cleared her throat.

"_Achem"_

"No." said Pearl.

"But he needs to go to school" said Greg.

"Steven doesn't need to learn how to be a Human when he is learning to be a Gem" said Pearl.

"But how is he going to learn things?" said Greg confused.

"We can teach him everything he needs to know, he'll be fine." Argued Pearl

"What about getting a job to buy a house and have money!" said Greg.

"He'll be a Crystal Gem he won't have to worry about those things." Said Pearl.

"Now if you excuse me I have to bathe him." said Pearl walking towards the bathroom.

"Ok." Said Greg, "Be gentle", he added worried that one-day the Gems might break his bones doing something as simple as bathing as he left the house to sleep in his van a place he would have to get used to.

After bathing and being put to bed Steven slept.

In his Dreams the echoes of Garnet's advice filled him suddenly, he was in his Bathing suit pants in front of the pool which seemed to stretch on forever everything was dark, just him and the pool.

A large monster with large angry eyes and a massive evil smile rose from the water, wait it was made out of the pool water! It extended an arm towards Steven with the Intent of absorbing him and making him drown. Then Steven took a Deep breath through his nose.

"**No!"** said Steven with a firm voice the monster flinched at that sudden noise.

"Bad!" said Steven even louder than the first time the monster retraced its claw in fear.

"You're not alive you are water! You can't hurt me!" said Steven just loud.

The monster slowly lost its form and yelped.

"Go away!" Yelled Steven as the monster dissolved and became regular nonliving pool water.

Steven took a deep breath and jumped in hearing the warbling of the water once again, some bubbles leaking from his nose but suddenly, he rose up out of the pool.

"_Gaaaaspp" _ he breathed and began to dream that he could control the water that he could walk in it and move in it as easily as he does in the air that he could shape it and turn it into orbs and impressed the gems!

The Dream Gems stood there in awe.

"Wow he has an amazing Gem power that we do not have!" said the Dream Pearl astonished.

"I wish I had water powers." said the Dream Amethyst jealous.

"Wow Steven you are so cool." Said the Dream Garnet with a tiny smile.

Meanwhile back in Reality Steven snored softly under his covers next to his teddy bear-bear

And he smiled while sleeping from the dream he was having illuminated by the moonlight and the stars of the night while waves hit the shoreline.

Pearl, who was watching him sleep saw his smile and chuckled a bit gently petting his hair.

"_Woosh" _the Temple door's Purple beacon lit up and Amethyst came out of the endless cavern of garbage that resides in her room for a snack.

A Refrigerator door opened and stayed open as Amethyst stopped and stared at Pearl with the biggest look of "What the?" she has ever expressed in her 5,992 years of life.

She had never looked at what happened behind her while she was getting snacks during the night but now she knows.

"What are you doing!?" asked Amethyst in a loud voice before quickly covering her mouth remembering that Steven is Sleeping.

Pearl looked at Amethyst before turning to Steven who started moving.

Steven whined and turned on to his side facing the wall before resuming his soft snoring not waking up at all.

Pearl worried but felt relieved when they didn't disturb him and turned to Amethyst.

"_Keep your voice down he's sleeping!"_ Whispered Pearl loudly.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Whispered Amethyst just as loudly.

"_I…. was, just…watching over him…. Human sleep fascinates me they seem to forget their worries and their cares and transcend to another world that can give them Joy or pain and they believe its real during the experience" _Whispered Pearl.

Amethyst closed the Fridge door and walked up to her.

"He does look cute though." Said Amethyst as quietly as she could without Whispering.

"I even saw his Gem glow once when he claimed to have a bad Dream." Said Pearl just as quietly.

"Still, watching him sleep is kinda Creepy" Said Amethyst quietly before walking down the Stairs and getting a bag of Chaaps and returning to her Room.

Pearl paid no attention and returned to her watching duties and pet his side.

The next morning Steven awoke.

He remembered his Dreams and thought about how cool it would be to meet someone who could actually control water as he rushed down and ate breakfast a bowl of fruity marbles multicolored orb shaped cereal, which he loved and Pearl didn't really, but at least it wasn't completely made out of Sugars.

"Why didn't you buy any Cookie Cat flakes?" Said Steven.

"Because they were discontinued and made into an Ice cream sandwich called "Cookie cats"." Said pearl.

"Ooh I want that!" said Steven excitingly.

"You can only have one but after your swimming lesson said Pearl putting a box of "Cookie Cats" into the fridge.

A chill ran down Steven's spine before he remembered Garnet's advice.

"I'm ready!" said Steven.

Pearl was surprised expecting to have a talk to him and expecting him to still be afraid but he wasn't which gave her relief.

After eating Garnet brought the pool clothes and they walked to the front door.

"Come on Steven!" said Pearl hoping a mission wouldn't spring up anytime soon.

Steven ran to her excitingly and they walked to the pool building once again with a repaired door and new security Cameras.

Garnet broke the door's lock and they entered the automatically lit pool room and Steven stared at the pool as if to say "Hello old friend".

To be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 9: lesson one.**

After a Change and another failed attempt to magically change his clothes Steven returned to the side of the pool.

Pearl changed her clothes into wetsuit she stepped into the safer shallow end and extended her arms.

"Ok Steven just jump and I will catch you." Said Pearl comfortingly.

Steven's fears tried to return but Steven just remembered the advice.

"O-ok. Here. I. Come." He said jumping into her arms.

"Excellent work Steven!" She said enthusiastically "Now" she said, as her Gem glowed and a ball of energy materialized into a book in her hand.

"Now to begin we have to see how long you can hold your breath which is an important part in swimming." Said Pearl reading a page of how to teach children how to swim, "When you feel like you cant hold it any longer just tug at my arm."

"Ok." Said Steven confident in his abilities.

"Start the timer Garnet." said Pearl

Garnet picked up a small timer.

"_Crunch"_ The timer was crushed when she tried to press the button to start it.

"Oops." Said Garnet in her usual stoic voice.

Amethyst was bored out of her mind.

"Amethyst, since you have nothing to do you start the time." Said Pearl.

Amethyst took the timer and looked at it, still bored.

"_Gaaaasssspp"_ Steven took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks and Pearl gently submerged him.

Amethyst started the timer.

Suddenly Amethyst got the perfect Idea for a prank.

Amethyst giggled as her body began to glow and she became a mass of glowing Gem energy diving into the pool dropping the timer on the ground.

Pearl didn't notice, being too busy keeping an eye on Steven waiting for the signal so she doesn't drown him.

Garnet just watched arms crossed.

Steven heard the familiar warbling and looked around everything was blurry and the ground wasn't so deep and the surface was just above his head which eased the fear, some small bubbles escaped his nose he turned around to see a large purple shark heading right towards him!

"_Gasp-!" "coughlg" _Steven Gasped out of the surprise and fear and suddenly wish he hadn't and coughed eyes closed with a worried expression, a large bubble rose and popped at the surface.

He squirmed.

Pearl quickly lifted him up and he gasped for air, coughing as Pearl put him on her shoulder and gently hit his back as he coughed.

Amethyst surfaced and returned to her original form laughing loudly before sinking and surfacing spitting out the water that entered her mouth.

"Yuck" exclaimed Amethyst

"Amethyst that's not funny!" Pearl said worried and angry.

Steven coughed a small amount of water came out.

"Steven! Are you ok?" Said Pearl bringing him in front of her face.

Steven caught his breath.

"Im ok." Said Steven reassuringly before they all looked at Amethyst angrily, except for Garnet, as it was hard to tell.

"What? His face was priceless!" Said Amethyst laughing before Steven splashed her.

Amethyst spit out the water, all wet with her hair over her face.

"Maybe we should just stop and just keep him away from deep water" Said Pearl.

"Impossible." Said Garnet.

Pearl looked at her.

"He'll encounter it sooner or later." Said Garnet lifting up her visor, which falls back to its original position.

"We do live on a beach" said Amethyst lifting her self out of the water.

"I wanna do it Pearl." Said Steven looking at her determined with stars in his eyes.

Pearl got teary again and wiped her eyes.

"Alright! If you really want to." Said Pearl.

They did it again and Steven held his breath while Amethyst looked at the timer, bored.

After a minute and 10 seconds Steven felt a discomfort and blushed from lack of air he tugged at Pearl's arm.

"Oh!" Pearl said lifting him from the water.

"_Gaaaasp!" _Steven caught his breath.

"Did I do good!" said Steven excitedly.

Pearl looked at her book, which had some statistics on the average breath hold time for children.

"Wow Steven I'm impressed." Said Pearl.

Amethyst looked over at the book.

"Maybe he's part fish." Joked Amethyst as she ruffled his hair.

"Alright next, we should get you used to floating." Said Pearl, just hold on to the side of the pool until you're used to it" said Pearl reading the book.

After a while Steven got bored.

"Im ready." He let go and almost sank completely.

"Lay on your back!" said Pearl.

He did so and found it strangely easy.

"Im doing it!" Said Steven excitingly.

After doing many tasks involving how to swim including exhaling bubbles from his nose underwater and beginning to propel himself Steven was getting the hang of it.

Steven knew how to stroke and how to tread water now.

"Im doing it im doing it!" Said Steven.

"Nice work" said Garnet breaking security cams once again.

"Excellent work" said Pearl happily, "Now we don't have to worry that much if he falls into the ocean" Thought Pearl.

"Yeah! You da man Ste-van!" said Amethyst happy that they are going to leave.

"We should probably get out of 'ere the owner will be here soon." Said Garnet.

After changing back they all walked back to the house.

The man returned to once again find a broken into building.

But this story is not over yet to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 10: The Monster**

The Gems were walking around to the Temple's area of the beach.

Steven looked to the ocean.

"Ooh can I swim there now?" asked Steven curiously.

Suddenly Garnet activated her gauntlets.

"Garnet what's wrong?" said Pearl looking at her with curiosity.

"What's the deal G?" said Amethyst.

"Look out!" Garnet suddenly screamed pushing them to the side as a Tentacle- like appendage shot out of the water, she punched it and it returned to the ocean and suddenly a large dark red squid like corrupted Gem with a Gemstone of bloodstone on its right tentacle rose out of the water.

Its eyes opened staring angrily at garnet its dark red Gem glowed as it tried to smash garnet with its multiple limbs.

"Steven get in the house!" said Pearl putting him down and summoning her spear.

"Ok." Said Steven running as fast as he could.

Suddenly a Tentacle went after him.

"Huh?" said Steven looking back breathing heavily as he runs.

Suddenly, the tentacle was caught by Amethyst's whip.

"Woah Steven!" said Amethyst.

An arm this time went to attack Amethyst.

"Woah!" said Amethyst as she pulled out another whip and caught that arm before another arm came and grabbed her by the leg holding her upside down.

"Amethyst!" said Steven, as he watched in fear as the arms bashed Amethyst against the remnants of a rock hand from the temple.

Steven felt like he was going to cry.

"Don't." _Boom" _"worry"_ "Crash" _"about me!"_ "crash" _ "I'm a gem! Go!" said Amethyst before getting smashed into the sand spreading sand everywhere.

Pearl cut off the limbs releasing Amethyst before having to fight the arms attacking her.

Amethyst groaned in the middle of a crater in the sand before becoming a ball of Gem energy and shape shifting into a squid.

Steven was relieved.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size" she said Defending Steven.

The monster was out numbered and quickly losing limbs; it took evasive action to escape into the ocean.

The Gems were confused and Amethyst shape-shifted back into her form.

"We have to cha-" Said Garnet before getting interrupted.

Suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself around Steven's little body.

Steven gasped and was suddenly lifted up quickly, suddenly the tentacle reseeded into the ocean.

Steven looked down to see the ocean approaching rapidly.

"_Gaaaaasssp"_ Steven naturally took a deep breath before he was dragged under the surface.

"_Splash"_

"Steven!" screamed the Gems in unison all running into the water, they sunk down following the monster,

Steven heard the all too familiar warbling of the water as well as the sound of the monster swimming it stopped at the bottom and seemed to rest there still holding poor Steven in its Grasp.

He was in his normal clothes, his clothes were flowing in the current.

He squirmed, "_Gmmm!" "mmm" _He exclaimed with a worried look looking towards the blurred monster but it showed no sympathy and focused on regenerating, Gem energy took the form of the arms the creature once had before, becoming new arms.

The gems sunk down to the area and found the monster, which glared at them.

"_Gmmm!"_Exclaimed Steven kicking his legs.

"Let him go!" said Garnet her voice slightly distorted with trapped bubbles coming out from the first word she said but no more after.

She charged for the monster with her Gauntlets creating a large shockwave in the water, which slowed her down reducing the damage of the attack.

The monster tightened its Grip on Steven, which made matters worse as it pushed on his belly forcing air to be squeezed out, Some bubbles leaked from his nose and through his closed mouth puffing his cheeks out more.

"_mmmm.." _whined Steven with a pained face.

The monster then used Steven as a shield, which caused Garnet to stop the attack, then the monster hit her with the other tentacle causing her to smash into a rock formation.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pearl.

"This ain't good," said Amethyst.

Steven kicked and squirmed trying to escape and not help this monster win.

Amethyst tied her whip around the tentacle that held Steven.

"Hold on little guy!" She said pulling on the whip hoping she could squeeze the limb until it dislodged.

But multiple arms approached and threw her into other rock formations.

Garnet came and punched the monster directly in the face causing its grip to loosen and allowed Steven to free an arm before it tightened again.

Pearl jumped to Steven who extended his hand towards her.

"_Gmmmrmm!" _Exclaimed Steven

"Hold on!" Said pearl grabbing his hand.

The monster noticed and smacked Pearl away from him.

"_Gmm!" "mmm!" _Cried Steven with his hand extended, suddenly he felt the discomfort and blushed from lack of air, _"mmm…" _He whined.

"We need to save Steven!" said Pearl desperate to help him.

"Can we save ourselves!" said Amethyst struggling as multiple arms are squeezing her, "I feel like I'm about to poof here!"

Garnet has her gauntlets grabbed by the arms.

Pearl slices arms in an attempt to free them but they just keep growing and regenerating

Steven gulps and contractions follow, he cant hold it much longer and struggles.

Pearl looks around but realizes she is the only one that can save him now.

Pearl fires blasts at the monster, which hurt it but it still, will not give up.

Pearl frantically continued doing this until,

"_Blbublblublbul"_ Steven exhaled many bubbles leaving his mouth before covering it with his one free hand.

Pearl was scared, just then Amethyst managed to tie her whip around her.

Pearl looked at her confused.

"Go!" said Amethyst before using all her strength to throw Pearl into the monster.

Pearl got her spear ready the monster saw and tried to use Steven as its shield but it was too late.

"Let!" "_Slice"_ "Him!" "_Slice" _Go!" "_slice" _

The monster was sliced into multiple pieces and exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Steven was pushed away in a random direction due to the explosion but Pearl caught him.

Steven was caught in a tight hug, he looked up at Pearl and Pearl looked down at him relieved.

Suddenly, Steven exhaled bubbles again, which brought them back to their situation.

And Pearl quickly jumped back out of the ocean and on to the shore.

"_Gaaaaaasssspp" _Steven took a deep breath and breathed heavily.

"Are you ok!" said Pearl.

Steven caught his breath.

"Pearl...you were so cool!" Said Steven ignoring the fact that he almost drowned though, looking quite freaked.

Amethyst and Garnet walked out of the ocean.

Amethyst spit out water.

"Ugg that monster was tough! It hurts all over" complained Amethyst, "Yo Steven you ok?" asked Amethyst expressing her concern.

Garnet held the bubbled Bloodstone and bubbled it away.

"I'm ok!" said Steven reassuringly "So is this why you guys don't want me to go to missions?" He said solemnly.

"Yes this is why we don't want you to go on missions" said Pearl squeezing a grammar lesson in there.

"Lets go home and get you out of those wet clothes" said Garnet.

After a change Steven felt much better and started watching cartoons.

Suddenly, Pearl and Amethyst were fighting over what they should do to keep Steven safe.

"But we cant keep him in here forever he needs to have fun!" said Amethyst

"Safety is more important than fun" said Pearl.

"No wonder your so anti-fun" muttered Amethyst.

"Excuse me!?" said Pearl

"You heard me!" said Amethyst.

"No don't fight! Said Steven.

"I hate that!" said Steven.

They stopped.

"You always have! Ever since you were a baby!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah." Agreed Pearl.

"I remember when we fought in front of you and you started crying."said Pearl

The final chapter+ a flash back will be uploaded next to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Steven's first swimming lesson**

**Chapter 11: The End.**

"_Flashback"_

It was the afternoon; Baby Steven was in his crib only wearing a diaper holding on to the edge in order to stand up.

He bounced impatiently on his crib his dad had gone to find him new clothes in the washer/dryer area of the temple statue outside after he made a mess with the baby food he was feeding him.

The Temple door opened with a whir and a Depressed Pearl, still unable to deal with the loss of rose, goes to confront her son.

Baby Steven looked at her with curiosity.

"Steven…" said Pearl tearing up.

She looked at his gem, the gem of rose as pink as its always been.

She fell on her knees in front of the crib bowing her head as tears fell.

"Oh, Rose…are you in there? Give me a sign." Said Pearl.

Suddenly, Baby Steven put his little hand on the gem on her forehead.

Pearl looked up; surprised was this the sign she was looking for?

"Da!, da!" said Baby Steven happily as he hit her gem repeatedly.

"Ow." "Hey!" "Bad Baby!" said Pearl scolding him.

She picked him up and Baby Steven still found amusement in hitting her Gem.

"Are you attacking me?" said Pearl wondering.

The temple door opened.

"Sup' P." said Amethyst before pausing to see the moment.

"He keeps attacking me!" said Pearl trying to stop Steven's tiny hands.

Amethyst laughed.

"Looks like he doesn't like you!" said Amethyst.

"Doesn't like me?" said Pearl sadly wondering if this is true.

"Give him to me!" said Amethyst.

"No." Said Pearl, "You might drop him and then he'll suffer permanent damage to his "Brain" Organ…or so I've heard." Said Pearl remembering the reading she does in her free time about Human biology and babies.

"Blah blah blah! This is why he doesn't like you!" said Amethyst secretly meaning why **she** doesn't like her anymore, "You're no fun!" she yelled.

"You've changed!" screamed Amethyst.

Baby Steven looked around in Pearl's arms he hated the noise and the fighting.

"I've changed?" Said Pearl, "Look at yourself! That long, wild, formless hair! That cut out in your knee! Those words you use!" said Pearl listing the changes.

"I liked it better when your hair was short! Back before any of this happened!" said Pearl shouting.

"Oh yeah! Well, I liked it better when you weren't so uptight and you were Fun! And-" Screamed Amethyst before getting interrupted.

Baby Steven cried loudly.

"Steven what's wrong?" said Pearl wondering why the baby was crying.

As soon as they stopped fighting Baby Steven calmed down but still had shuddered breaths.

Pearl worried and went to set him down on his crib.

Baby Steven Babbled while sobbing looking up at Pearl as she set him down and calmed down.

"What was that all about?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know" said Pearl.

"Oh, that's a first" mumbled Amethyst.

"Excuuuuuse me?" said Pearl.

"You've turned into a No fun know it all!" screamed amethyst.

Pearl glared at her.

Baby Steven watched with fear in his eyes.

"You heard me!" said Amethyst.

"You!..." Pearl started frustrated, "I have never noticed how much of a **pest** you are till rose's absence! You should have **stayed in kindergarden-**" Shouted Pearl before covering her mouth and gasping.

Amethyst gave Pearl an angry look and summoned her Whip, tying it around Pearl and throwing her into the wooden wall so hard the house shakes which started to dislodge a faulty support column on the roof of the house just above Steven's room.

Amethyst felt like she was going to cry.

"And you should have stayed back at your homeworld! So we don't have to put up with your crying!" said Amethyst trying to make a comeback.

"You're not the only one that misses her!" screamed Amethyst.

Baby Steven cried again.

"Amethyst the baby!" said Pearl trying to stop the fight.

"I bet…. You hate him!" said Amethyst.

"What?" said Pearl.

"You hate him because Rose is gone! And that's why you cry all the time!" Theorized Amethyst while she turned away and walked towards the opposite wall next to the door.

"You can't understand what I feel!" said pearl.

"You can't understand How I feel either! You weren't as close to her as we were." Claimed Amethyst.

"You take that back!" said Pearl summoning and throwing her spear on impulse.

Pearl Gasped realizing what she just did.

"Amethyst!" she yelled.

Amethyst turned.

"What!" She yelled before being impaled just below the Gem by Pearl's spear.

Amethyst gasped looking up at Pearl who was covering her mouth with her hand with a "How could you do this to me?" expression she couldn't Believe Pearl attacked her.

Her disbelief and sadness quickly turned to anger as she clenched her fists and growled before suddenly,

"_Poof" "clink"_ Went Amethyst before her Gem fell as she released her physical form to regenerate.

Baby Steven calmed down.

Pearl looked at him before going to check on Amethyst's Gem as her spear dematerialized and Amethyst's whip did as well.

Suddenly, the Gem glowed and floated up before Amethyst returned with a lazier sloppier form with tear filled pants and the same dress and crazier hair.

Amethyst screamed angrily forming her whip and Attacking pearl.

"Amethyst stop!" she said dodging as Baby Steven began to cry.

The temple door opened once more as Garnet came out with her Gauntlets ready to attack.

"Stop this!" said Garnet.

While returning with new clothes Greg overheard the crying and quickly entered.

"What the hey is going on here!" he said.

Garnet broke up the fight.

"She started it!" said Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter who started it! Its stopping!" said Garnet yelling.

Greg went to pick up Baby Steven before the roof started creaking and the support column along with some of the roof came down.

Everyone gasped and Amethyst jumped into action pushing the crib out of the way before being crushed and "poofed".

Her Gem flew and landed on the couch below.

Soon it was night the roof had been given some temporary repairs until new wood can be brought and Baby Steven was in the living room putting his hands in the baby food.

"Steven!" said Pearl waiting for Amethyst to come back.

Soon enough the Gem glowed and Amethyst materialized into her new form which 4 year old Steven recognizes today up until the events of "Reformed".

"Amethyst, I'm sorry for what I did today and-." Started Pearl before being interrupted.

"Whatever P." said Amethyst walking to Temple door.

"I really think You deserve an apology for what I di-."said Pearl again.

"It's ok P." Said Amethyst.

"Bu-" started Pearl.

Steven saw a new fight starting and threw baby food at Pearl.

"Steven!" said Pearl

Amethyst laughed before getting food thrown on her as well.

"_End of flashback"_

"It was pretty funny when pearl was angry because she got goop all over her!" said Amethyst laughing.

Suddenly, Greg came in.

"Dad!" exclaimed Steven happily.

"Hey buddy! Had fun learning how to swim?" asked Greg.

"Yeah!" said Steven.

Greg remembered something about yesterday when he came in.

"Y'know, Pearl Steven's eyes were red like he was in a pool yesterday did he start earlier? "asked Greg.

"Uh, well-" started Pearl.

"Yeah dad! But I fell in and almost drown-ded" said Steven before realizing what he just said.

"What!" yelled Greg.

Pearl froze.

"How could you let that happen? Did you leave him all alone?" Asked Greg.

"Uhh…." Said Pearl.

"Im moving back in! you guys still need training to be parents." Said Greg remembering how the Gems were training Steven.

"Great." said Amethyst sarcastically.

Garnet came out of the Temple with her arms crossed not really affected by the news but Pearl was annoyed.

Steven was happy his dad was going to live with them again!

"Ill go buy some more food" said Pearl annoyed.

And as Greg unloaded essential living items from his Van parked near the Temple the story has reached its ending.

The end.


End file.
